


Outono

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rupert apreciava os tons lilases e alaranjados do por-do-sol no horizonte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outono

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são outono, marinho e oriental.

Sentado no banco no passadiço na lateral do navio, Rupert apreciava os tons lilases e alaranjados do por-do-sol no horizonte.

Aki vinha da cantina, sorridente, com farelo de bolo entre os pelos ralo da barba que insistia em adotar ao estilo britânico. Ao sentar-se ao lado do inglês, se esqueceu dos motivos de sua alegria. Rupert ergueu a mão enluvada para limpar-lhe o rosto, mas parou antes de terminar o gesto e apenas indicou no próprio rosto onde o japonês deveria limpar com o lenço.

Sorrindo encabulado, Aki se voltou para o mar buscando a mão do outro homem que estava pousada no vão entre os dois. Apertou-a até não mais saber se estavam observando o fim da tarde ou o início de uma noite estrelada.

**Author's Note:**

> Aki (秋) significa outono.


End file.
